Star Wars: Attack on the Jedi Academy
by SciFiSG1
Summary: Oneshot! The Jedi Academy on Yavin IV is attack by Dark Jedi. It stars Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, and Jaden Koor.


**Just something completely random, this oneshot is set in the Star Wars universe. Don't worry; it won't be like The Great Beast. I'll respond to any reviews I get in the next chapter of my running story called Star Wars: The Return of Anakin Skywalker. This oneshot is basically Luke getting a vision from Obi-Wan's former master: Qui-Gon Jinn about an impending attack on the Jedi Academy. Hope you all like it. Quick note though, I used stuff from the Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast video game.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Attack on the Jedi Academy: Oneshot

Luke Skywalker was meditating in his chambers in the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, when he had a vision.

"_Luke. It is I, Qui-Gon Jinn." said a voice._

"_Who?" asked Luke. "Who is this Qui-Gon Jinn?"_

"_I was the master of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am here to warn you about coming danger at your academy."_

_Luke is now completely confused, he has absolutely no idea who this Jedi is and how he is communicating with him._

"_What danger?" he asks._

"_The Dark Side of the Force is still strong. An army of highly trained Sith Lords are coming to destroy you, and your academy's students." said Qui-Gon._

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Be prepared, it is possible for a victory. May the Force be with you, young Jedi Knight."_

"_Wait! Can't you tell me anything else?"_

_Silence._

Luke awakens from his meditation in a cold sweat. _That was no ordinary vision, that must have a real spirit from a long gone Jedi Master,_ he thought.

"Kyle, gather all the teachers and students in the Great Hall in one hour. I just received some very disturbing information." said Luke.

"You wanna tell me what kinda info?" asks Kyle Katarn.

"I'm not to sure myself. So please, just gather them."

Kyle nods and goes off to gather all the teachers and students. An hour later, they were all in the Great Hall. Luke tells them about the vision he had about Qui-Gon's warning.

"And this Qui-Gon, he didn't say when this attack will come?" asks Jedi Knight Jadan Koor.

"No he did not, but after I had the vision I began to sense the presence of darkness coming here. So I would say that we can expect the attack by the end of the day." said Luke.

"Got any bright ideas poppin' out your ass right now because we could really use some good ones right now." said Kyle.

Luke honestly didn't have and plan of action at all. The sun was already setting so that meant that the Dark Jedi would be there soon.

"Well, seeing as how there's only three Jedi here, we'll split into three groups. There are twenty-seven students altogether, so each of use will have a group of nine students. Kyle, your group will stand guard over the west side of the temple. Jaden, your group will stand guard over the east side, and my group will stand over the north." said Luke.

"That leaves the south side totally exposed." said Jaden.

Luke knew this, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't be coming from that way. The Jedi Knight's and their respective groups headed out to the grounds and waited. Then, they saw an explosion from the north, east, and west.

_Just as Luke had predicted, _thought Kyle. "Alright kids, get ready. They're close."

The trainees ignited their lightsabers, as did the Jedi Knights. Luke sensed no fear coming from the students, which made him very proud.

"If any of us die today, you will be remembered as a hero of the Jedi Academy." said Luke, using the Force to project it to all the students.

Then, it started. Blaster bolts reigned supreme. The students and Jedi used the Force to deflect the bolts. _Here we go,_ thought Luke.

"All right! Let's go!" shouted Luke.

All the students and Jedi on all sides of the temple raced towards their adversaries. The front wave looked just to be normal left over stormtrooper clones. The only problem was there were hundreds of them, and only a little over a two dozen trainees and three Jedi. That did not stop them from fighting though. The battle seemed to go on forever. Endless waves of stormtroopers kept coming out of the trees. The trainee nearest Luke became overwhelmed and was shot down. The trainees fought their hardest, but for some of them it was not enough. Then, the blaster fire started to subside till finally all the stormtroopers were destroyed.

"Kyle, Jaden, how many trainees dead on your ends?" asks Luke over his hand held communicator.

"_This is Kyle, I lost two of mine." _said Kyle.

"_This is Jaden, all mine survived." _said Jaden.

Luke heard a snapping in the trees, and then he felt them. The Dark Jedi, all coming in one direction, to the north side of the academy.

"Okay, I want all of you to regroup on the north end of the temple. The Dark Jedi is coming to one place. Hurry!" said Luke.

From the trees, fifty Dark Jedi emerged. They all stopped though, as if waiting for something. Then it hit Luke, they were waiting for them to all regroup! The sun of Yavin was almost completely set. Luke heard a sound from the left and right of him. It was Jaden and Kyle's group of students.

"Recognize them?" asks Luke.

"Yeah, they're left over Reborn Warriors. I guess Desann did manage to empower hundreds of people in the Valley of the Jedi before your Rogue Squadron drove them away." said Kyle.

Luke then had another vision.

"_Desann is using the people from Artus Prime and infusing them with cortosis. He is then taking them to the Valley of the Jedi and letting the power of the Valley to course through their veins, giving them the power of the Force." Luke said to Kyle._

"_And all of them will have Force powers?" asks Kyle._

"_Yes, as soon as you gave me the coordinates, I sent Rogue Squadron there and discovered that Desann was already empowering the people with the Valley's power. We managed to drive them off, but he could have already empowered dozens, if not hundreds!" said Luke._

"_Great." Commented Kyle._

"Luke? Luke?" said Kyle, shaking Luke from his vision. "You all right, buddy?"

"Yeah…yeah. I…I'll be fine." said Luke.

"It's time for you puny Jedi to surrender." said the lead Reborn Warrior.

"What happens if we don't?" asks Jaden.

"Then you will be destroyed! Get them!"

The Reborn charge the Jedi. With their lightsabers ignited, the Jedi charge right back at them. In an instant, five students died, but they took ten Reborn with them. The battle seemed to last longer than the endless waves of stormtroopers. The Jedi were exhausted, but they were still a match for the Reborn. The students used everything that they were taught, and it apparently was paying off. In a matter of minutes the Jedi outnumbered the Reborn, but they wouldn't give up.

The three remaining Reborn used the Force to jump out of the pit of attacking Jedi.

"Hold it You may have won the day Jedi scum, but we will return to finish you off, and we'll be back in even greater numbers!" said a Reborn, and then they ran off back toward the woods and presumably their ship.

"Stand down students." said Luke.

The students disengaged their lightsabers and fell to the ground, completely and utterly exhausted.

"Jaden, how many did we lost today?" asked Kyle with Luke standing right next to him.

"I did a headcount, and we seemed to have lost about eleven of the students." he said.

In the distance, Luke, Kyle, and Jaden saw the ship that the Reborn came in take off. About thirty seconds into its takeoff, it blew up in a blinding flash of light.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kyle.

_I'm sorry; I had to do it,_ thought Jaden. _I had to sneak off during the battle and plant an explosive device in the ship._

"Well, if they were bluffing we won't have to worry about them making a new army." said Jaden.

"That is true. I wonder what happened though." said Luke.

"Well, the students seem to be enjoying the fireworks." said Kyle.

Luke turned to the students and began to address them.

"Students, you all fought very bravely today. You all have surpasses even my wildest expectations. You all should be very proud of yourselves for you have saved the academy and most likely you have saved the Republic. You all deserve this: a month vacation to visit family and friends. I am again very proud of you all." he said.

"It's all thanks to you guidance and teaching, Master Skywalker." one of the students said. Luke just smiled at her, his niece Jaina Solo.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Well that's all for that. A random oneshot, but it was still pretty fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed this one. As I said I'll put the reviewer responses in my next chapter of my running story. Take care all!**

**JediTwitch**


End file.
